Couch
by MaciGracie
Summary: First Fanfiction, well not first but first published, please comment wnat to know if i should keep writting. Quinn is going back to Lima, with no other then here baby girl(Normally named Beth)but who cares Charlotte
1. Charlie meeting Puck

I sat on couch with my legs folded, it was getting close to 2.30, and I had only just finished reading over the new Bring It On, Bring It Back, script, and honestly it was crap, they had totally mucked up the cheerleading routines, and their characters sucked. I was definitely going to have to get my agent onto this script, I would never be seen dead play Holly Harraway, the little slut, it went against all my morals, and it wasn't the right kind of thing to be exposing my 8 year old daughter too.

Charlotte, or Charlie as I called her was my daughter, I had her in my sophomore year at high school, I felt so bad about leaving her in Lima while I went off on my way to New York so I had adopted her, well asked for her back more. She's 8 now and I was holding off until 2.45, to go pick her up from school. Sometimes I thought how hard it must be to have a model, actor, and dancer Mum; she went through a lot but always made her and me stronger in the long run. Most the time we both didn't know how I had so much spare time for her, but I guess that's what happens.

I put the scrip down and picked up my Ipad, my agent had warned me about getting addicted to stupid fan sights and bloggers, who wrote rubbish about you. I tapped on the sight, and started to scroll down the page, it was amazing how much stuff popped up over just one day. I read the first story

-Quinn Fabray is rumoured to be in a relationship with her high school sweet heart Roydon Grayson, they were seen holding hands yesterday. "Quinn just wants to be happy" a close friend told us "she deserves that much."- I rolled my eyes I don't even know a Roydon Grayson let alone go out with one, and close friend, reporter.

A lot had happened to Quinn Fabray over the past couple of years, she had, had 2 miscarriages (which I had died reading after all that happened with Charlie) gotten engaged (which of course never happened the closet she is to someone is her daughter) and had been in and out of many relationships (come on get real). For some reason which I couldn't wrap my head around, everyone was shocked to find out star Quinn Fabray had a daughter, which had only made me and Charlie closer.

I looked back up at the clock and almost jumped out of my skin when it said 2.47, I put the Ipad back down on the coffee shop and jumped off the couch running to get my keys, before running out the door and to my car. I knew the press would be outside my gates after the latest story so I had to get there quickly. I started the car, and pulled out of the rather long drive. I had been right there was press everywhere. I turned down the road trying not to stop for too long. And before I knew it I was in the Upstate New York school car park. I turned the car off and walked up to the gates to wait outside the class with all the other parents.

"Your Quinn Fabray" the lady standing next to me asked, I nodded felling awkward I really couldn't go anywhere without someone knowing me

"Yeah" I answer moving slightly, I was wearing a light blue dress that was blowing in the breeze, and stilettos, which wrapped around my leg, and my cross necklace which I still had, Charlie had chosen my outfit this morning and I had chosen hers.

"I hear you have a new movie" the lady said

"I do" I nod trying not to look her in the eyes

"Are you picking up your daughter?" she asked

"Yeah" I say I wasn't really in the mood for someone else who was surprised about Charlie

"Her names Charlotte right?" the lady asked

"Yep she turned 8 in May" I add smiling

"What class is she in, my little girl is 8 too?" I smiled even wider

"Room 3" I answer looking at my watch every day while she was at school I missed my baby

"My little girl Robyn is in room 3 too" she said, happily "I hear Charlotte is a real bright spark, and very friendly, and popular too" the lady lists all the things I already know my baby girl is

"Yeah she's very smart, and popular, and friendly takes after me when I was little" I say smiling

"How cute, I also heard that she pushed someone off the play-ground the other day" I giggled that was Charlie all my innocents and her father's temper, well mine too.

"That sounds like Charlie" I joke, the lady was a little shocked. Then thank God the bell rang and Charlie came running out of her class and jumped into my arms

"Mummy I played rugby today, but none of the boys tackled me" I smiled

"And let me guess you have grass stains?" I ask standing back up

"Yep" she nods, turning around so I could see them "I slipped" she added, I knew when she said slipped she really meant purposely fell over. I smiled at the little girl I didn't even know the lady I was just talking to was still standing there

"Baby girl you are hopeless" Charlie smiled

"But you love me" she teased the same way I used to do to her father

"Yes I love you, anyways we have to go Mummy has a ballet class to teach and you have dance" I picking her up and putting her on my hip "Bye" I say realising the lady

"Bye" she said and Charlie and I left.

Ballet class seemed to fly by, and before I knew it I was sitting in the car with Charlie heading home, she was so tired she almost fell asleep in the car. I was tired of everyone, the long talks I had with people about things that really weren't true. When Charlie and I got home we had chicken nuggets and salad, then straight to bed, I read Charlie a story before kissing her forehead and turning her light out. I sat in my bed for what seemed like hours, just looking through Charlie's dance files, she took amazing photos, but she was the daughter of a super model. I knew I would have to talk to her ballet teacher about not working them as hard, but I never wanted it to seem like I was using my career to get my daughter out of things.

Then suddenly I got a Facebook message, it was from one of my old Lima friends, Tina.

*Hay Quinn it's me Tina, I just wanted to tell you Mike and I are getting married, and your invitation is in the mail* I smiled Tina and Mike were finally tying the knot

*Hay Tina I'm glad to hear, when is the wedding?* I ask back

*This week* she replied I was shocked

*Cool you must be so excited* I say back

*Do you think you can come?* Tina asked completely ignoring the message I had sent

*What day?* I ask smiling, I would be able to go no matter what day

*Its Wednesday* she replies I swear she had told me next week

*How many extras are allowed?*I ask

*Quinn are you planning on bringing your boyfriend?* she asked I scoffed yet another person who reads those blogs

*NO I don't have a boyfriend I was talking about my daughter Charlie* I say smiling whenever I thought about Charlie I couldn't help it.

*No she's fine we would all love to meet her* I laughed

*Then were coming see you tomorrow, anyways I better go now I have flights to book* I joke, I could get first class plane tickets in a matter of seconds, I even had my own privet plan but that was going too far

*See you then Quinn* then I logged off. I was going back to Lima tomorrow.

I had gotten the tickets within moments of asking for them, just like I thought I would, I called Charlie's school and told them we had a very short notice wedding, I did the same for work and ballet. Everyone understood, they got that we would be back some time on Sunday.

"Mummy why are you up so earlier?" Charlie complained, wiping sleep from her eyes

"Baby girl, go get dressed up pretty we going to Lima, for a friend of Mummies wedding" I say rather jumbled

"But school" the little girl begun to protest

"Baby it's taken care of, and there will be other kids there, but they will be younger then you" I add Charlie smiled

"Does that mean I can bet them at rugby?" she asked I sighed

"Not in your good clothes though" I say as she runs back to her room to get dressed. I pack my bag and hers rather easily, just throwing a couple of things into a bag, high heels a nice dress for the wedding, more heels, more dresses and just some normal clothes.

Charlie ran back down into my room, I never even heard her tiny feet leave her room, she was making good use of being a ballerina.

"Mummy you look very pretty" she says spinning round in her dress so it puffs out, she had a smaller version of my cross tied around her neck, and her blonde hair done neatly (by me) in a side twisted pony-tail.

"You look very lovely to honey" I say hugging her "we are going to stay in the hotel, and we have a car that is going to come picks us up" I tell the little girl the plan for unknown reasons.

I still couldn't believe I was actually going back.

We were walked through the airport like we were royalty, then we got on the plane and before we knew it we were touching down in Lima. The airport was fairly similar to the one in New York staring faces, and all the rest but the other one was much fuller. Charlie and I walked through the airport and into the limo there to pick us up, I had told Maria (my assistant) no limo's great, now I get to drive through Lima Ohio like royalty. I didn't make a fuss not wanting anyone to think I was unhappy.

Charlie leaded up against the window fascinated by the outside world she had never seen (not that she remembered) a place so un-lively.

I laughed at the little girl, my little girl. "Charlie, honey did you know you grew up here?" I asked of course she didn't only I knew, she shook her head "while Mummy finished high school you stayed with other people, then you came back to Mummy" I try to tell her but I know it just confuses her more.

"Where are we going?" she asked finally sitting back, she had her feet hanging over the edge of the seat she reminded me so much of her father

"To the church" I say, we were going straight there for the wedding then going back to the hotel to unpack. I told the driver to park around back but he didn't, I really didn't want to draw attention today.

Toby my driver opened the door for me, he grabbed my hand and helped me out, I was stealing the brides big entrance and i knew it.

"Thank you Toby" I say as Charlie slides out of the car behind me, she clings to my hand tightly, I found it adorable.

I could feel everyone's eyes on us, as if they were excepting the bride not some New York fake, but more than one set of eyes stand out from the crowd. I walk over to them, just as the priest asks everyone to come in and take their seats, greetings would have to wait.

It was so hard keeping Charlie under control; she was so active and complained every, I don't know how long. She had seen someone off to the corner of the room who she claimed she would bet in rugby. The wedding was beautiful even if I did miss half of it because of Charlie.

Then came the after party. The thing that was going to crush my spirit even further into my shoes.

"Quinn Fabray" I hear a voice I remember well behind me, I turn around, Finn was standing behind me

"Finn Hudson" I joke pretending not to know it was him

"Your such a big star now" he says smiling as he sees little person hugging up closely behind me "and you must be Charlotte" he says smiling, after that she fully forgets how scared she was and walks forward to Finn

"My names Charlotte but Mummy calls me Charlie, I think it's a pretty name, you can call me Charlie too" she just didn't shut up

"Hi Charlie my names Finn, I used to go to school with your Mum" he said smiling, I couldn't help but feel the same thing I had felt in sophomore year, it wasn't right for Finn to pretend to be her Dad he wasn't.

"On the way over Charlie was going on no stop about this rugby game she was going to play with some people at the wedding" I joke, she had gone one and on but she was a little girl and a Fabray. Finn stood back up so he was even with me again, well not even. My stilettos still didn't even come close to his height.

"Rach and I got married 4 years ago" he starts "we have two kids Hanna and Robbie" he finishes I smile

"Is Rach here?" I ask trying to hide my disappointment he had seen right away, I was trying something

"Yeah she's over at the bar" he answers as she walks over

"Hay Quinn" she says smiling

"Charlie this is Rachel, Rachel this is my daughter Charlotte" I say introducing them

"She looks like you" was the only thing Rachel said before linking her arm through Finns and dragging them onto the dance floor, I planned on baling before dinner, so I had to do quick rounds.

Next I talked to Santana and Brittany, who were engaged, and had done IVF and were both pregnant with their first babies.

Then was Artie and Jessie, they were married with 4 kids and happily awaiting the birth of their 5th.

After that was Mercedes and Sam, they weren't married but had 2 kids together, they hoped to get married soon, well Mercedes does.

I saw the bride and groom after that, Tina was not surprisingly already pregnant.

I was very surprised when I ran into Lauren, but she was part of the group, most were probably wondering what I was doing here, I had left and become a movie star, model and dancer, I things going for me everywhere, home and work.

And last was someone I really didn't want to run into but he had found me

"Oh my fucking God" he swore filthily "Fabray what are you doing here?" I knew from the second I heard the cursing my life was over, metaphorical speaking of course. I turned around slowly not wanting to see him at all. Charlie was playing outside with the other kids, I was sitting at the bar, stroking my finger up and down the long stemmed cocktail glass.

"Good to see you again" he said hugging me, I didn't hug back though this is why I have never been back before, I couldn't deal with him.

"Good to see you too" I say trying to force a smile

"1 beer" he ordered sitting down next to me

"What are you doing?" I ask

"No one should be sitting at the bar at a wedding" he says as the bartender slide the mug down towards him, he caught it effortlessly, I had a feeling he was trying to turn me on, it had worked.

"Okay so what's happened in your life since I left?" I asked him

"Mummy, Mummy!" Charlie called running through the doors, my life fell apart just that little bit more when Puck looked down at her and saw the same face he'd seen so many times, when he dreamed of his daughter. He looked back up at me I knew he knew and I swallow hard.

"What's wrong Charlie?" I ask felling the entire room finally go back to their drinks

"I was playing outside and I bet him" she said

"What?" I asked not getting my daughter

"Finn I bet him" Charlie said again

"Well done sweetie" I say smiling but I didn't feel that happy

"I going to go and bet him again Mummy" she said before hugging my legs then turning and running back outside, I was the first to speak again

"So" I say I knew he knew

"What's her name?" he asked

"Charlotte but Charlie is her nick-name" I say I couldn't smile for the first time when I talked about my baby

"Quinn tell the fuckin' truth how the hell did you get our daughter?" he asked swearing a lot, he looked pissed

"On the last 2 days of school, before graduation, I was thinking I missed my baby, and I couldn't just leave her here alone, so I called them to make sure she hadn't been adopted, she hadn't of course. I couldn't leave without her. I spent the next 3 weeks after graduation, proving I was a fit mother for her, then the two of us moved to New York when I got a job on Hubert ion, I left her with a nanny, while I went to work" they was most of the story, Puck still looked pissed but he also looked seconds from crying.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, the pissed side taking control of everything

"I told you before graduation I wanted her back, I told you what my plan was" I fought

"But you never actually said you were adopting her" he adds I sigh

"Puck if I told you, you would have tried to make me stay at raise her with you, I needed to go I had too" I say, many long nights of rocking Charlie I had thought about what it would have been like to raise her with Puck

"She doesn't fucking know me Q!" he yelled thank god the room had gotten so loud and no one else had heard.

"What else did you expect?" I asked really getting into my bitchy side "she 8, she not going to remember every little fucking thing" I add

"Does she even know anything about me?" he asked calmer but still the tenseness in his voice

"A little" I say, remembering the day she had first asked about her Dad.

"Why?" he asks shortly

"What do you mean?" I ask

"Why did you tell her about me?" he told me I sighed

"It was on her 3rd day of school, and they were meant to tell about their parents, Charlie had cried when she found out she didn't have a Daddy or even know anything about him. I had gone to school at told her a little about you while we sat on the jungle gym" I said the most of the story

"Why?" he asked again

"Because I couldn't bear to think my little girl being upset that all the other kids could talk about their Dads, but she never did talk about anything I told her that day with anyone but me" I say remembering the long chats we have had about Puck and showing her some of my old school photos. "I go back to New York on Sunday, until then you can get to know her, but unless she talks about you, you can't bring it up, and when or if she does you have to tell me and we'll tell her together" I listed the rules

"I'll drop you guys off home?" he offers, smiling it was amazing how fast his moods changed

"I…" someone tapped me on the shoulder

"Miss Fabray" Toby said, I rolled my eyes

"Yes Toby" I say not turning around

"Mr Grayson is on the phone, he wants to talk to you" Toby adds I turn around quickly

"As in the guy who I was supposedly seeing?" I ask, Toby knew a lot about my life probably a bit too much

"Yeah" he answers, I could hear Puck laughing

"Sorry Toby but could you tell Mr Grayson I can't come to the phone" I say turning back to Puck

"Yes of course Miss Fabray" he says leaving

"So Miss Fabray how about I take you and her home before, dinner starts?" he asked teasingly, he held his arm out for me to take but I didn't I just slightly pushed him. Then we both walked out onto the patch of grass outside

"Oh my god, are they together again?" Rachel asked Tina

"I think it might be good for him" Tina says looking at the door we had just left from

"I doubt it, when she leaves it'll be same thing again, us cleaning up her mess, and we can't let her do that to Puck again" Rachel says bitchily, everyone turns and stares at her

"Rachel that was mean" Mike said tuning into the girls conversation

"You guys don't know her as well as I do, she still a bitch" Rachel adds

"No Rachel she was a bitch to you, because of what you are doing right now" Finn said, the entire table stood up and moved out the door.

I ran up behind Charlie and grabbed her around the waist then lifted her off the ground and spun her round, Charlie giggled so hard, I found it hard not to laugh myself

"Charlie, Mummy's friend is going to take us home now" I said putting her back down onto the ground in-between my legs, I was crouching, she wasn't very tall, but she was only 8

"Mummy I want to go swimming at Grandma's house" Charlie said smiling she hadn't noticed Puck behind me

"Grandma's not home" I start

"Please Mummy" she begs then finally sees Puck "whose he?" she asked, I remembered part of our conversation inside

"That is Mummy's friend Puck" I answer smiling at him, he smiled back

"Hi I'm Charlotte but Mummy calls be Charlie, if you want you can call me Charlie too" She said turning on the charm she definitely got from me

"We did pretty good Q" he said smiling at the little girl then crouching down on the grass next to us, Charlie turned in my arms a little so she could face him "Hi Charlie, you look very pretty today just like your Mama" he said I bushed

"What's your name?" I heard Charlie ask

"Puck" he said, the face Charlie gave him was so funny I couldn't help but laugh if I had a camera I could have laughed all day just watching it

"Puck, that's an interesting name" she said

"It's his nickname baby" I kiss the side of her head

"Oh" I could tell she still didn't get it

"My last names Puckerman…Puck, you get it yet Charlie?" he asked, I really wanted to tell her just call him Dad, before I could get control it slipped out

"Just call him Dad it'll be easier" I say covering my mouth the second I said it, Charlie gives me the confused look she was just giving Puck

"What?" she asked

"Nothing baby" I say standing up but still keeping hold of her hand.

Unfortunately for me on the way out, the old club stood in the exit and before I knew it we were back at the wedding dancing. I really didn't mean to grind into his leg, well I sort of did, it was pay back for this hand "accidently" brushing pas my boob.

Then when I look at the clock it was 2.30 am, I knew Charlie would be sleeping and I really hoped the lift from Puck was still on the table especially after I almost blabbed about his connection to Charlie.

When we sat down after the (grinding) dance

"I need to go find Charlie, it's almost three" I say kissing his check, he grabs my wrist so I couldn't leave

"Still want a lift?" he asked, I smiled

"Umm sure, but don't you like have to stay?" I asked he was closer to the old club then I was

"Nope" he said standing up, finally letting go of my wrist.

I found Charlie asleep in the room with all the other kids, I was glad she hadn't moved from where I put her, I lifted her up, she woke up slightly and wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist.

Puck and I walked out to his truck after saying goodbye, I sat Charlie across my lap because I didn't really have the heart to put her in the back.

Puck started the truck and pulled out of the car park which apart from the odd car was empty

"Thank you" I whisper as we begin the drive

"Don't worry about it" he said "She looks like you" he adds I blush

"Thank you" I say again

"Why don't you guys stay at mine tonight it's easier than going out of town" he said I smiled looking down "promise I won't try anything" he added I laughed, but tried to keep it quiet I didn't want to wake Charlie

"Please" I say. Puck does a U-turn then drives down another road, and soon enough he pulled into a driveway. "WOW nice house" I whisper smiling

"Yeah, it's okay, lonely as fuck though" he said I didn't worry about besting him about cursing in front of Charlie she was out

"I know what you mean" I answer as we wake in the door, Puck held it open for me and Charlie. I put her down in the guest bedroom which surprisingly only had a single bed, but then he told me he had a second guest bedroom I smiled gratefully, I couldn't be sure that staying in the same bed was going to make him able to keep his promise.

"Night baby" Puck said room the door

"Night honey" I say kissing her forehead, then closing the door behind me. Puck and I sat downstairs talking about just crap until around 4am, we were just watching T.V and I had accidently fallen asleep.

My eyes fluttered open, I tried to roll over but there was someone else beside me something hard and definitely bigger than Charlie, I didn't want to know who it was, so I slowly opened my eyes, Puck was still fast asleep, so I quickly got out and softly padded down to Charlie's room, she was sleeping too.

Puck opened his eyes when he felt something missing, he hoped Quinn would be back, she should be hopefully, he had only brought her upstairs because he couldn't let her sleep on the couch and he may have forgotten to make up her bed so his would have to do.

I went back to Puck's room, if he was still asleep I could do a bid freak out when I woke up again, but all I wanted right now was to feel his strong arm around me, thank god he was still asleep. I soon felt a strong hand make its way over to my waist, I tried my hardest not to smile. I gasped as I felt his hand move from my waist, across my stomach, until it stopped just before the waist band of my panties, I really wasn't sure if he was doing it on propose or he was still asleep, or too drunk to notice. But it was a bit too hard to think when his hand then went straight down, and landed high on my thigh. I rolled over to face him, he was smiling

"What happened to your promise?" I asked throwing his hand off me

"You know you liked it I could see the smile" Puck teased

"Thank you for letting me stay here" I offer

"Don't worry about it, it was nice not to be so lonely" he answered honestly before I had time to answered there was a high pitched scream

"Mummy Mummy!" Charlie yelled I could tell she was crying, I never had heard her scream quite like that, with in two seconds I had jumped out of bed I looked over at Puck who was following

"What's wrong baby?" I asked as I opened her door, she sat with her arms wrapped around her legs

"Where are we?" she asked scarred, I heard Puck get there

"Baby your alright" I assure her sitting on the ground in front of her bed, she wiped her eyes and hung her feet over the edge of the bed.

"Puck where are your pants and shirt?" Charlie asked with her head on the side, I look back at him and laugh

"Well done" I joke

"Sorry Charlie…" he starts

"It's ok I've never seen anyone without pants on, well except Ronnie and that wasn't pretty" Charlie told, I fell on the floor laughing

"Whose this Ronnie person, I may just have to have a word with?" Puck asked

"Says the man who is standing in an 8 year old girls room with no pants on!" I tease

"You know you like it Q" he winked "I've been working out since you left" he said

"I can tell" I joked before I remembered Charlie was there. "Come on honey you want some breakfast?" I ask standing back up and holding my hand out for Charlie

"Yes please" Puck teased I rolled my eyes as we walked away.

"So what's for breakfast?" I ask not turning back to face Puck

"Hum…" he says thinking "chocolate-chip pancakes and cream" he says, I smiled he remembered how addicted to those I became when I was pregnant.

"Yummy" Charlie interrupts all my previous thoughts "I love those but Mummy always seems to burn them" she added sometimes I hated how much my daughter had remembered, and I only tried twice, both times deviating results. Puck winked at me

"Yep your mother learnt the skill to burn water, unfortunately for me that meant I had to do all the cooking" he said I smiled and sat on the breakfast stool next to Charlie

"Mummy isn't that bad anymore or we would have cooks" Charlie told

"Must be another skill you learnt from the master Q" he teased I knew what he was talking about without even asking.

"You Puckerman are disgusting" I joke

"Yep but yet here you are again waiting for some more… breakfast" he adds in just to make sure Charlie wasn't following that close

"You dumbass she's 8 not 15" I say

"Right but still she doesn't need to know some of the shit we got up to…" he started before I interrupted

"PUCK…" I was just about to go off on a big rant at how he should watch what he says in front of Charlie

"What 'shit' did you guys get up to?" she asked in the most innocent way possible. If there was a way to make the word 'shit' innocent my daughter knew it

"Stuff baby" I correct

"What stuff did you guys do?" she asked again, I rolled my eyes at once again we were in a mess and I was the one to deal with it. But before I could start Puck took over

"Your mum used to live with me" he started "when she was having her baby" he added I pouted at how cute he made this mess we/he created with one stupid night, that I may have sort of grown to love.

"Mum had me when she was at high school was that then?" Charlie asked leaning forward on the bench

"Yeah that was then" he smiled at me "your mum was the most beautiful girl in the whole school, she could have anything she wanted" he said still smiling "now she's the most beautiful girl in the world" he finished if Charlie wasn't their I definitely would have kissed him, I had forgotten how sweet he could be.

"Tell me the whole story" Charlie commanded but in the sweetest way no one could say no to

"Ok Charlie, well your mum was the head of the cheerleading team…"

"Just like me?" she asked, Puck frowned at me, I nod

"Yeah just like you, she was the prefect girl everyone wanted to be her or to have her. Our school quarter back was her boyfriend, like they would go around holding hands and make everyone else want to barf, but only because most of them wanted your mum. Anyway then Finn the quarter back joined the glee club, and his reputation went down the toilet, Finn fell secretly in love with Rachel the another glee girl, but he was still with your Mum" Charlie turned back to me biting her lip as if she was worried what would happen in this prefect/not so prefect world.

"Then one day your mum found out she was going to have a baby/you. She told Finn, but the baby wasn't his it was Finns best-friends, Noah the best friend, didn't get told about the baby until Finn told him" I glanced down I never had the heart to tell him.

"Then your mum joined glee club Noah joined glee club and some of the other cheerleaders and football players" I couldn't bring myself to look up at him "Noah kept telling your mum they should tell the truth to Finn but she just couldn't find the right time, and Finn would have made a way better dad then Noah." I finally had the gut to look back up at him "a couple of days before the glee club went to sectionals Rachel told Finn the truth and Finn beat up Noah, and dumped your mum" he continued I could see this turning into a very sad story.

"Noah told your mum she had to come a stay with him until she had the baby. P.S this Charlie is going to be a long story" he added I smiled good way to ease the tension "and then your mum had the baby and gave her to the nurse to look after, she moved back with her mum and didn't talk to Noah again until a couple of days before graduation when she told him she was going to get her baby back, and she didn't she moved to New York and made it big while Noah works at a car garage in Lima Ohio" he finished his story.

"Did Mummy ever plan on telling Finn that Noah was the dad?" she asked

"Yeah I was going to tell him after sectionals so we didn't lose" I answer I think Charlie forgot I was there

"Was I that baby?" me she asked, I smiled and nodded "I thought you said Mummy stayed with you?" Charlie asked again

"She did" Puck answered I couldn't hide the pout

"But in the story Mummy stayed with Noah, and is Finn the guy is was mean to yesterday?" Charlie asked about a ton of questions

"Finn is the guy you were playing with yesterday" I answer again

"So what about Noah whose he?" she asked "cause you said Mummy stayed with you but the story said she stayed with Noah?"

"Can i?" Puck asks which I am grateful for, I nod eagerly I don't want her to miss out on another thing "I'm Noah" he answers, Charlie was stuck for a moment

"So does that mean your my Dad?" she asked whispering like it would hurt if she said it loud, both Puck and I nod "Mummy he's my Daddy!" she squealed and jumped into my arms

"Yeah baby" I say smiling

"I want a hug" she ordered Puck "family hug" she specified "I have a Daddy Mum" she said again, I smiled as Puck hugged us both, Puck winked at me I rolled my eyes.

I smelt something that didn't smell well normal

"What's that?" I ask smelling it again "give me your hand" I order this time, I smell his hand as strange as it sounds that what I did "Oh My… what were you doing before I got up?" I ask

"No that's last night princess don't worry, it was probably too early for you to remember but it was an agreement" he told

"God I hate the mornings" I say trying not to laugh "please wash your hands before you make breakfast" I add.

"Gives it extra favour princess" he offers, I shake my head

"Fine then until you learn how to use soap we will be eating out" we didn't plan on staying there again just I really wanted him to wash his hands before he did anything else.

"Baby Peach go get dressed Q you too" it was Pucks turn to be bossy; Charlie smiled at her new nick-name

"You too Prince Oh So Charming" I tease "it's one thing for Charlie to see you in boxers it's another for Lima" I add smiling as I walk down the hall Charlie had run off in front.

He walked into his room behind me

"Oh come on princess I know you like it" he started, I stared at him, then right as I was about to say something he put his thumbs in the side of his boxers and slide them down the shock the off his foot, I gasped I really wasn't expecting that, I turned away to keep from staring

"PUCK! OH MY GOD A LITTLE WARNING WOULD BE NICE" I wasn't annoyed just surprised

"All covered up princess" he promised, I turned back around and thankfully he was, I pulled my dress from yesterday over my head, then slipped his boxers off, and kicked them back to him, then pulled mine back on. "Fuck you're a tease Fabray" he says sitting on the bed, I wink at him

"Dam straight thought you would have figured that out though" I says walking out "Char?" I call down the hall and once again she comes running


	2. aUTHORS NOTE

I'm really sorry it's been so long!

But I got really, like REALLY sick, they let me leave hospital last night. That and at netball training in jump to get the ball and the GK pushed me and I landed wrong, and broke my ankle and leg in 2 places, I'm telling u not very fun. Anyway I am going to try to keep updating but its really hard to keep up with everything, including therapy and other stuff, but while I was at hospital I started a new story should be up soon.

Maci


	3. Surprise

I ran as fast as I could down the dark hallway, towards the sound of a screaming child. I threw the door open and the little girl jumped into my arms.

"Mummy I was so scarred" Charlie cried

"You're ok now baby" I say trying to soothe the still trembling girl. "Do you want to come and stay in Mummy's bed?" I ask, Charlie threw her arms around my neck and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Please Mummy" she asked resting her back down onto my shoulder, I carried her back to my room before, putting her in my bed and tucking the sheets up around her, and getting in myself. I didn't go back to sleep that night even though I knew, I would be getting up at 7.30 like every other morning, dropping Charlie off at school, work, after school activities, then dinner. Our daily plan never changed Charlie still did ballet on Tuesdays and Thursdays and Fridays, Saturday we both did cheerleading practice, and Saturday night was always the game night, on Sunday was Church before a day of relaxing, then on Monday and Wednesday I had my cheerleading and Charlie went to my office and helped my assistant. It felt like we never had time for anything anymore.

I could hear the birds outside chirping and the slight sight of light, I knew it was time to get up but I didn't want to so I shoved my head under my pillow and put my hands on top of that. Why couldn't I be normal and be tired not just lazy. It was Monday morning, and if my Monday morning brain was working correctly today was the day Charlie had yet another bring your Daddy to school day. I had told Mercedes hoping she would somehow tell Puck but, I got the feeling if he was coming he would already be here (sigh) great Charlie gets to go through that again.

I sat up slowly and carefully climbed out of bed, trying not to wake Charlie. I went downstairs and got myself a Caramel Latte, I hated coffee but, I needed the wake up. I didn't want to have to go up and wake Charlie, I knew she would be a grumpy bum, and if she tried to pretend sick I think I would let her.

"Morning Mummy" I jumped at the sound of my 8 year old daughters voice

"Did you sleep well baby?" I asked her as she rubbed her eyes

"Yeah I had a dream that Daddy came to my Daddy day today" Charlie said, the hurt obvious in her eyes

"I'm sorry he's not here baby" I said bending down to hug her.

"Mummy why doesn't Daddy come still?" Charlie asked hugging me back

"He must be busy at his work" I told her shrugging "but tonight you can call Aunty Mercedes, while Mummy's at her cheer practice" I added, Charlie shrugged

"Will you come to school with me today?" Charlie asked looking up at me through her eye lashes

"Sure baby" I say smiling at her. "Now what do you want for breakfast?" I ask as Charlie started laughing.

The drive to school for once was quiet, I knew it was because Charlie was upset, this was the last bring your Daddy to school day she would have, and her Father hadn't been at either. Charlie was wearing a light blue skirt with green leggings underneath and a green shirt, and black and pink flowery shoes, and her tiny cross. I on the other hand was wearing a white boob-tube dress, with a piece of green ribbon wrapped under my boobs and tied up off to one side, the bottom was decorated with flowers, it ended just above my knees, and of course Charlie's favourite on my shoes, the stilettos with wrapped up around my calf, and how could I have forgotten my cross necklaces.

We walked into school Charlie was holding onto my leg. I stood next to her while we lined up to go into her class, just as all the other Dads did

"Mummy I don't want to do this" Charlie complained

"I'm sorry baby" was all I could say before the teacher was ordering the students to go in. The other Dads and I waited outside for the kids to go in

"I see Charlotte's dad is still a no show" one of the girls named Tabatha's dad said, I turned around the look of disgust apparent on my face

"Excuse me but what would you know about it?" I bitch

"You think you're so special don't you?" he asked

"What the hell are you talking about?" I ask confusion setting in

"Miss my life is so hard because I'm a single parent, doing only nothing to support my daughter, I bet you don't even know who her Dad is" he said, that was when I lost it, I slapped him straight across the cheek I think everyone heard

"I do know actually, and my daughter knows who he is, and that's all that matters, you need to back the fuck off, before I do something a lot more painful" I say almost smirking. I turned to see most of the other fathers watching and smiling. Then the teacher cleared her throat, and I blushed. Most the other fathers went in before I did

"Well done" I heard the teacher say as I walked past her "He's always been a jerk, he had his other 3 kids come through this" she told me, and I smirked, before going to stand at the back of the class next to one of Charlie's friends Dads Hamish, and a couple of other Dads that I knew

"Nicely done Quinn' Hamish told me, and I tried not to start laughing.

"Ok good morning class, we'll do this by going through the roll, so when your name gets called you bring your Daddy up here, and your Daddy can tell us a bit about their job, and then you tell us about your pets, and brothers and sisters, ok?" the teacher said, the class nodded and I couldn't help the smile it was just too cute.

"First up can we have Tabatha?" the teacher asked, Quinn toned out after this, until she heard

"Charlotte you're up" the teacher said and Charlie stood up, I walked up the front with her, and she grabbed my hand

"This is my Mummy" Charlie told the class "My Daddy was meant to come but he lives in Ohio, and couldn't come because of work" I smiled at her, she was so confident, even when she was upset. Then it was my turn to speak

"Hi I'm Charlie's Mum, I'm a Actor, Dancer, Model, Cheerleader and Dance teacher" I tell them "Charlie's Dad doesn't live with us, he lives in Lima Ohio, and didn't get the time off work to come today so I came instead" I say

"Charlotte, do you have any pets or brothers or sisters?" the teacher asked

"No but Mummy said for my birthday which is in, 2 days we could go to the SPCA and get a kitten" Charlie told her class now trying to hide behind me.

"You lucky thing, how old are you going to be?" the teacher asked

"9" She said simply

"Okay Charlotte you have anything else you want to tell the class?" the teacher asked

"No" Charlie said shrugging. Then she went back and sat down. I walked back down to the back of the class, and just waited once again. I looked over at the playground hoping it would be playtime soon, only to be stopped in my train of thoughts by someone standing outside the classroom door who looked oddly familiar. He was smiling back at me when he realised I was looking at him. I grabbed my phone and texted him, just like when we were 16.

_-_Get your ASS in here!- I send, he looked up from his phone and smirked, totally Puck like.

He slowly walked forward and knocked on the door, I saw Charlie look up from the ground, and smile, the teacher walked over to the door, and opened it, and Charlie jumped up and followed.

"Hi" the teacher said when she answered the door

"Charlie" he said his smile getting even bigger but the teachers seemed to falter, Charlie pushed past her teacher and jumped into his arms

"I missed you Daddy" Charlie said putting her face into the crook of his neck.

"Sorry I couldn't get off work last night so I drove up this morning" Puck told the 8 year old sitting in his arms

"But you still came?" she asked

"Yeah, my boss said I could have the weekend of your birthday off" Puck also added

"Mummy already did your speech, but she did it about her" Charlie told him

"Oh well, you better go and sit with your class and I'll go stand with Mummy" Puck told her putting her back down, and then walking back to me. I gave him a quick hug before turning back to face the teacher, Ms Fright, I think.

"Okay so Macy you can continue" Ms Fright said sitting back down, Macy is Hamish's daughter.

It was just before the bell rang when Puck lent over to me "Whose that dude who keeps staring at me?" he asked, I turned to see, it was Tabatha Walshwood's Dad

"Mr Walshwood, I slapped him earlier today" I told him

"High five, sweet cheeks" he said holding his hand out; I rolled my eyes and turned away from him. The bell rang loudly through the whole class, the kids sitting on the mat started to buzz with excitement, while waiting for their teacher to dismiss them.

"Okay guys you can go" she says smiling, and Charlie ran outside with her friends, even I thought that was adorable.

"I can't believe how grown up she is" Puck said watching her swing herself on the swings

"Yeah she is, she's excited about her birthday" I told "are you coming down for that?" I asked, as we slowly walked over to the playground not wanting to go to close and disturb the girls playing

"I'll try but Burt only gave me this week off" I nodded feeling a slight wave of disappointment "I'll try" he added noticing my change

"It's not me I'm worried about, you don't have to give a shit about me, but you can't keep doing this to her, she only just met you. You're her Daddy, she misses you" I told him, I hurt to tell him this but he made this all happen he hadn't been to see Charlie since he met her.

"Quinn I didn't know you were cheerleading again" I heard Hamish say as he walked up to us

"Yeah I started just after Char turned 6" I replied smiling not turning so I would see Puck's face

"How's Char doing at her cheer I know Macy loves hers?" He asked, Puck was glaring at him I could tell, but he was a friend I wasn't going to turn my back on that to make him happy.

"She loves it, also Macy doesn't have ballet tonight Donna told me to tell you" I had gotten the message last night, Donna, the other dance teacher at 'Lady Blair Academy of Ballet' and one of my greatest friends.

"Great the girls are stretched too thin, their teacher gave them 5 pages of homework last night, I felt horrible making Mac do it all" Hamish said "and tonight dinner" he added, Puck I could tell was angry.

"Sounds great" I say, at least once a week Macy, Hamish, and Lauren (Macy's Mum) and me and Charlie have dinner, normally, after Ballet or Cheer

"I'm so sorry" Hamish started looking behind me at Puck "I don't believe we've meet, I'm Hamish Macy's Dad" he said holding out his hand

"Puck, Charlie's Dad" Puck said, Hamish made a slight face when he said his name

"So Puck?" Hamish asked

"My really names Noah Puckerman, Puck, I'm sure your smart enough to figure out where it came from, so how do you know Q?" he asked

"Char and Macy are really good friends, they do Cheer and Ballet together, Quinn takes both girls on Tuesday and Friday for their ballet classes, and we have a small tradition of having dinners, your welcome to attend" Hamish offered winking at me, I shook my head quickly. 'Please say no' I thought

"I would love to come, Macy sounds like an amazing little girl, just like Charlie" Puck replied fake-ness dripping from his voice.

"Awesome so I guess I'll see you there' Hamish said shaking his hand again, and giving me I quick hug before kissing my cheek "I have to get back to work" he said before walking out of school

"Speaking of work, I got to go to" I say and just as I was going to walk off to see Charlie, his hand wrapped tightly around my elbow

"Quinn care to explain?" he asked

"He is a friend" I say shortly

"He was so flirting with you and right in front of me, does he know anything about you or me, it's gross using your daughter to get into someone's pants" Puck whines

"Macy is a friend of Charlie's, and I get along well with Hamish and his wife, and our children like each other double bonus" I say now walking again

"Ohh" was all Puck said before catching up with me "I still don't like him" he said, I rolled my eyes

"He is really nice, you should like him, he's actually really like you" I tell Puck who was still following me like a puppy dog

"But he was a I'm so professional and shit" Puck complained again

"No he really isn't, he hates anyone and everyone who hurts his family, he spent time in juvie, he and his first girlfriend had a baby it was adopted, then he got married and had another kid, all before he was 18" I said "his daughter has him wrapped around her finger, and he can be really sweet and caring, he thinks of me and Char as family that's why he pulled the whole big Daddy act, and used big words and stuff" I finished "Your more alike than you care to think."

"Fine' he said with a big sigh.

"Charlie?" I call and she came running over to us "I have to go back to work, but Daddy will stay, and after school you get to drag him to Aunty Mercedes, while Mummy does her cheerleading ok baby?" I ask/tell.

"Ok Mummy" she gave me a tight hug and kissed my cheek as well, "come on Daddy lets go play" she said with a huge smile

"Wait what?" he asked while being drug of to the playground. After a huge day of ballet and acting, I was ready to go back home. I drove to Charlie's school completely forgetting about Daddy day, so I was a little surprised when I drove past a truck that looked so familiar. The school bell hadn't rung yet so I waited by the door, not realising still that Puck was here, or that I was the only one standing there.

When the bell finally rang and everyone came running out I was texting Mercedes, Britt and Satan

"Q?" I heard Hamish ask

"Yeah" I answer not looking up

"Why are you back here?" he asked again, and I remembered, I started laughing

"Oh My God I forgot Daddy day" I said burring my face in my hands "Well that's too bad because I just finished making after school plans for Charlie" I add, realising that either Puck was going to have to go with her or they would stay home.

"I'll see you later tonight Q" Hamish said hugging me "Later dude" he said to Puck doing that weird clap sort of hand shake that Finn and Puck always used to do.

"You came back?" Puck asked not getting it

"Yeah I forgot" I say blushing again "How was school baby?" I ask bending down to be face to face with her, Charlie had the biggest smile I had ever seen

"Good Mummy we made pictures and did lots of games, turns out Daddy isn't very good at anything but making a mess" Charlie told still wearing a huge smile "and he's good at outside games, he even tackled Tabatha's Dad when we were playing Football, and then got told off, it was so funny" she kept going laughing at her own memory.

"Ok baby girl sounds like you had fun" I stand back up, and she lifted her arms up to me, I try not to roll my eyes, I was trying to get her to be more self-supported but turns out when you grow up with it being okay to be picked up it was hard to break out of. I lift up my little angle "You can follow us home, and then you have San, Britt, and Merc coming over" I tell him he pouts

"Was this planned?" he asked

"No, this is what she does ever Monday when I have cheer" I tell him finally reaching my car and putting Charlie in, luckily for me she was a light 8 almost 9 year old.

"Couldn't we come with you to cheer?" he asked smiling and leaning up against my car

"No" I say simply "When I get back around 5 have her ready to go out for dinner, she is allowed to wear whatever she wants, and I'll do her hair" I say walking around to the other side of my car and opening the door, Puck stood there with his hands in his pockets. He could tell something was up I normally wasn't this rude. "Follow us home ok?" I say getting in my car and starting it up as he walked over to his car.

I was nervous to say the least; I didn't know how this would go, it could only go 1 of 2 ways, good or bad, I hope for the former. His truck was just as big as I remembered, and black, I had never really seen him driving outside of being in the truck with him so it was kind of funny to look in the rear vision mirror and watch.

"Mama are we going to show Daddy our house?" Charlie asked me while shifting in her car seat

"Yeah baby, he's going to stay home with you until I get back" I tell her while she swings her legs after finally getting comfortable again. I pulled into our road that had the gates in front of it, and I watched as he pulled an uncomfortable face.

"Hi sweetie" the guy in the toll box said and I smiled rolling my window down

"Hay Mark, he's with me" I add nodding my head back towards Puck

"Ok sweetie go on in" he said opening the gates with his special card, and we drove down the road a little before I realised Puck was totally out of it, I knew the houses where huge, but I didn't think that much of it. The look on his face brought me back to when I brought our house. I pulled into the drive way and pressed the remote to open the gate. Puck parked behind us, and we all got out somewhat simultaneously.

"Jesus the house is big" Puck said barely being able to clos his mouth

"Come on Daddy!" Charlie said grabbing his hand and dragging him inside I smiled she was so cute, with the gates out the front and the toll both in the road I never had to lock my front door and Charlie knew this, she opened the door still dragging her Dad.

Puck was still amazed at the house it was clean (thank God Charlie wasn't a messy person) and HUGE. I waited in the kitchen while Charlie showed Puck around, making her afternoon snack, a cupcake and half an apple cut up. I looked up to see Charlie dragging Puck back in through to the kitchen he looked happy.

"Ok Char eat your food then you can go play, I have to go now" I say putting her plate on the table as she climbed up "I love you baby" I add hugging her "give me kiss" I add and she turned her cheek towards me to kiss, I laughed and gave her a big blow fly kiss before going to walk out the door. "San, Britt and Mercs will be here soon" I say before really walking out.

Cheer practice was long and hard, but I really didn't mind I loved it, and Charlie got to spend time with other family members (San and Britt and Mercs more than said "Daddy"). Put tonight I really didn't feel like going over to Hamish's and Lauren's, so while I was sitting in the car watching Char play with her Daddy I called Lauren.

"Hay Quinn" she said as she picked up

"Hay Lauren, can we do dinner another night Charlie's at home playing with her Dad and I don't want to cut their time short I think he's going home tomorrow" I say kinda quickly

"Yeah I totally understand if Macy had the same story I would so do the same thing, anyways good luck with your little family, and we'll do dinner another time" Lauren said she was really understanding thankfully

"Thank you so much for understanding and we'll do dinner tomorrow after I get the girls from ballet" I offer

"Yeah hun that sounds great, love you guys and we'll see you soon" Lauren said before hanging up, I walked inside after getting off the phone and putting it in my bag.

"What are my little monsters doing?" I ask coming into full view of what I could sort of see from my car Puck was lying on the ground with Charlie lying fully across his stomach, and then it would change so Puck was on the ground next to Charlie tickling to her until she cried/laughed. I smiled "Ok monster dinner time" I say picking her up off Puck, they both pouted and I laughed again "go start the bath and Daddy will be in there soon" I say putting her back on the ground. Charlie ran off down the hall, "Go help her" I say walking into the kitchen to start dinner.

I should have realised that I was setting up for a water fight and I should have realised the mess they would make but I simply didn't think about it, Charlie was fully and totally happy.

I heard all the noise and decided as dinner was done I would go investigate, right as I walked in someone splashed and I got completely soaked, and by the time I opened my eyes but Charlie and Puck were looking guilty so no help there, then I saw the state of the rest of the room, and puck who probably had more water on him then was in the tub. I giggled

"Ok Monster and Monster Man time for dinner" I say pulling Charlie out of the tub and pacing her on the mat and pulling her hooded towel down over her head "go get your jammies and Puck I think I might have some clothes you can wear" I say watching as Charlie ran down the hall I had pinned her towel together at the sides since it was miles too big for the tiny girl and she loved to be in her towel for ages. I gave Puck some of his old clothes I wore during my pregnancy.

"Hay aren't these mine?" he asked I smiled nodded blushing just a little

"Yeah I wore then when I was pregnant" I say walking out of the room so he could get changed, but he grabbed me by the waist and drug me back into the room, he kissed full on start on the lips, as I felt his tongue run along my lip I knew I needed to stop this (well at least until Charlie had gone to bed). "No I cant not while Charlie's up" I said sliding my hand down his front the pushing away from him.

My period was late, 2 weeks to be exact, I was never late I had a very regular period, I decided to take a pregnancy test, the thing that would make or possible break my life. I called Puck later that day, he answered quickly after the first ring, I wonder what was going through his mind when he saw my name flash up on his phone.

"Quinn what's up is something wrong with Charlie?" he asked

"No" I answer shortly trying not to show I was crying

"What then?" he asked slightly confused

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry its a cliff hanger but i had to there will be another couple of chapter to sthis story. AND PLEASE REVIEW tell me what you think should happen our maybe what you want to happen. But PLEASE i'm an attention whore i love good and Helpful messages.<p>

Maci


End file.
